The present invention relates to a rack for accommodating optical discs, such as musical compact discs (CD), compact discs (CD-ROM) for computers, etc. More particularly, this invention relates to a CD rack, which permits a user to select a CD.
A conventional CD rack is composed of a plurality of slots arranged in a column or in a row for accommodating a corresponding number of CDs. However, such a conventional rack has a narrow gap between each two slots for the consideration of saving space and the number of the slots is fixed, thus, the user has difficulty in removing the CD from the rack as his/her fingers cannot get into the narrow space and the length of the rack is fixed and cannot be adjusted under substantial requirement.